metalgearfandomcom-20200222-history
Chameleon Camouflage System
The Chameleon Camouflage System was a specialized camouflage system which allowed Snake to have his Sneaking Suit change color to match up with specific color shades and, to a certain extent, patterns. As such, it's capable of fooling anyone in the vicinity so long as its user is firmly against a wall, although it does not work against Surveillance cameras and similar devices. Snake used this system while infiltrating a black ops facility suspected of holding a Metal Gear REX derivative. However, the device was rendered non-functional for the beginning of the mission due to Snake somehow managing to damage the device via his entry point, despite Snake's insistence that he had a clean entry, forcing Otacon to reboot the system.Metal Gear Solid Mobile, Kojima Productions (2008) Solid Snake: Otacon, the camouflage sampler doesn't seem to be working... // Otacon: Really? Let me have a look at the remote diagnostics... // Snake: I think it may have gotten banged up during infiltration... // Otacon: You're right. A rough entry must have caused some of the suit's color sampling and mimicking systems to lose power. I'm going to have to reboot the system from here. // Snake: How long will that take? // Otacon: Could be quite a while. Looks like it took quite a beating... I thought you said the entry was easy? // Snake: ...It was. Just let me know when the reboot's complete. It eventually rebooted fully and had its problems fixed by the time Snake entered the first floor basement of the facility, with its bootup causing the sneaking suit to undergo several colors.Metal Gear Solid Mobile, Kojima Productions (2008) Solid Snake: Otacon, something's happening to the suit... It feels like it's charging up. // Otacon: Looks like the reboot fixed the problem. If you sample a color and then lean up against a wall of the same color, you should be hidden from any guards' sight. However, moving will make you more noticeable. // Solid Snake: What about surveillance cameras? // Otacon: Won't work on them, I'm afraid. You should test it out now. Select the camouflage system from your inventory... ...then move the camera view around until you have the appropriate color in the center. Press the action key to sample that color... And your suit should then mimic it. Alternatively, if you don't have a suitable camera... or you're in a place where you can't use the camera... you can use the in-game sampler to the same effect. Press * at any time to switch between the two modes. This corridor Corridor seems pretty safe. Give it a shot, Snake -- experiment. and used the device to bypass several color-based security measures both by the original personnel of the facility and an unnamed terrorist group that Snake unwittingly allowed to take over the base due to manipulations by the group's commander. In particular, Snake used Red to bypass the Fusion Laboratory's entrance via a demonstration plackard, Green from the uniforms of the original personnel's corpses to bypass the security checkpoint at the Elevator near the Auxillary Corridor, and Khaki from the Terrorists uniforms in order to bypass the checkpoint near the Observation Area. Behind the scenes The Chameleon Camouflage System, simply known as the Camouflage on the weapon menu, was equipment used for Metal Gear Solid Mobile. The player, due to the game's Mobile App-based nature, can use the real-world camera to take pictures, or otherwise take pictures in-game via the action button to get the color the player wants. The use of this camouflage is necessary for completing the game due to it allowing the player to bypass several security checkpoints that specifically require a color. The icon for the camouflage is the same one as the Stealth Camouflage. Although the camouflage system itself is non-canon, similar camouflage systems were used in-canon, such as the similarly named Chameleon Suit alluded to in the user manual for the MSX2 version of Metal Gear 2: Solid Snake, as well as the OctoCamo in Metal Gear Solid 4: Guns of the Patriots. In addition, in the 3DS port/remake Metal Gear Solid: Snake Eater 3D, the player can create their own camouflage patterns via photographing any images they find, similar to the Chameleon Camouflage System in Mobile. Notes and references Category:Camouflage Category:Technology